


Too Soon

by raspberrymocha



Series: Raspberry does Ignoct Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Noct, Fluff, Humor, Ignis is thirsty and not just for the coffee, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Ignis always felt things a little too intensely. Which is probably why he proposed to the cute barista instead of asking him out like a normal person.Written for Ignoct Week Day 1 - Marriage proposals





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. Thought this was next week and therefore I am woefully underprepared.

Ignis’s mother always says he feels things too intensely. A scratch on his leg would be treated like a life-ending injury, his favorite toys like treasures belonging to the kings of yore. Maybe that’s why he never had much luck in relationships. Maybe he comes off too strong, too quickly. Like his namesake, blazing out of control and threatening to consume all.

It’s probably also why he’s so smitten with a certain barista. Ignis, like most barely functioning adults can hardly get through the day without a visit (or three) to his local Garbucks, and nearly every day he is greeted by the same handsome face. The man’s name tag says “Noctis”, but his plush lips say “kiss me breathless”.

The only problem is that Ignis never knows what to say to him. He just knows that if he opens his mouth, he’ll say something ridiculous and scare off his espresso-granting god of bean juice. Which would be a shame, because Noctis really does make the best lattes.

This morning, just like all the others, he stands outside the little brick building. He takes deep breaths, and paces in front of the door. Passerby give him strange looks, but it’s okay, because today is The Day. The day he’s finally going to make a move. He’s going to play it real cool and casual.

“Would you like to go to dinner?” He’ll ask, leaning against the counter, pretending the fate of the world isn’t at stake. If he’s lucky, Noctis will say yes. If not, he’ll never be able to show his face in this establishment again. Easy.

(He ignores the fact that he says the same thing every day.)

With one last exhale, he finally walks through the door. He straightens his jacket, strides right up to the register and promptly feels the world crumble beneath his feet.

Noctis is there, standing right next to the espresso machine, like twin gifts from the gods. His is a vision in his green apron and black slacks, as always. As Ignis watches, he lifts a cake pop to his mouth in slow motion. His mouth opens wide, and his pink tongue darts out briefly before he bites the entire thing off in one go. His eyes fall closed and he tilts his head back, letting out a moan of euphoria.

“Noct!” His manager roars from somewhere in the back room. He seems like a nice enough guy, who the employees have affectionally dubbed The Marshal. “I’ve told you to stop eating behind the counter!”

“I’m with a customer!” Noctis barks back, tossing the stick in the vague direction of the trash can. Then, he approaches the register and gives Ignis a blinding smile. His lips are still dotted with chocolate. “Hey, Specs. Your usual today?”

“Uh.” Ignis seems to have forgotten what words are. All he can do is stare at Noct’s stupid beautiful face.

“Sorry, were all out of ‘uh’.” Then, when that fails to get a reaction, Noctis leans in closer. “Hey, are you alright?”

What Ignis wants to say is that he’s fine. He wants to regain his cool, so he can finally ask this gorgeous man out on a date.

Instead, he whispers “Marry me.”

Noctis drops the empty cup he’d been holding. It already had Ignis’s usual order written on the side. “Uh, what?”

Ignis’s eyes go wide as realization sets in that yes, he did just say that out loud. “That’s not what I meant. Obviously I’m not actually asking you to marry me. Not! That I wouldn’t want to marry you. Someday. Maybe. What I mean to say is…”

Noctis stares back at him with increasing horror at every word, and Ignis knows that there is no salvaging this situation. He’s going to have to find a new coffee shop and pine over the cute barista there until he inevitably proposes to them, too.

“The usual will be fine.” He finally mutters.

“O…Kay.” Noctis says, reaching for the cup again. “That’ll be 550 gil.”

Ignis throws the coins down on the counter, before shuffling off to the other end. Luckily, there aren’t very many customers around to watch him wallow in his own misery, and Noctis is mercifully quick. He doesn’t even bother calling Ignis’s name, instead wordlessly sliding the drink across the counter.

“Thank you.”

Ignis starts to walk away, but something catches his eye as he raises the drink to his lips. Noctis wrote something else on the side of the cup. It’s a series of numbers that he almost doesn’t recognize as a phone number.

“It’s a bit early to talk about marriage.” Noct says, leaning over the bar. “But I wouldn’t say ‘no’ to a date.” He winks to convey that no harm has been done.

“Yes! Let’s - Do that. Yes.”

“Text me the details? I gotta get Mr. Izunia’s caramel macchiato, hold the caramel.” Noctis jerks his thumb over to the register where a colorfully dressed man waves cheerfully. Ignis doesn’t even have time to ask how such a drink would even work, before the man darts off. It doesn’t matter, though, because he has a date to get ready for.

* * *

Years later, Ignis walks into their apartment to find Noctis in the kitchen brewing coffee. He doesn’t work at Garbucks anymore, but Ignis still insists that he makes the best coffee in town. He walks up to the other side of the counter, where he is greeted by a soft smile.

“What can I get for you today, Specs?” Noct says, lifting the full coffee pot.

Ignis leans in close to kiss him. “Marry me.” He whispers against those stupidly plush lips.

Noctis laughs, until he looks down to see the ring. “Oh, shit, you’re serious.”

“And waiting on an answer. Do keep in mind that the fate of the world hangs in the balance.”

Noctis swats his shoulder. “Yes. Hell yes.”

They kiss again, and maybe Noctis doesn’t get around to putting on the ring that night. He does wear it every day afterwards, and that’s the important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me @raspberryxmocha on twitter.


End file.
